


VIDLET: Hells Bells

by mithborien



Series: Vidlets, Scraps and Unfinished Vids [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanvids, Gen, Lucifer AU, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels are falling. Lucifer AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIDLET: Hells Bells

**Details:** Supernatural | AU | 0.27 | "Hells Bells" by ACDC | S8 spoilers  
**Available at:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/67548376) (Password: theangelsarefalling) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/116725.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/828522) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/52299701672/password-theangelsarefalling-lucifer-au-vidlet)  
**Download:** 3mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?bimgb9zzpnxnv32)

  


  
  
**Password:** theangelsarefalling

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a vid battle with colls at the_deepbluesea. The vid battle was to make a 20 second vidlet to a Rock song. Of course, I had to pick Supernatural. I mentioned in one of my last posts that while I like the "concept" of angels falling, I just don't care much about the heaven story line. So the above is just one way where I would have liked it.


End file.
